Some common ways of visualizing a data set having items associated with respective values are stacked bar graphs and pie charts where data is represented a in a way that illustrates percentage breakdown of a whole into its parts. A bar graph, for example, is a graph with rectangular bars with lengths proportional to the values that they represent. Each rectangular bar of a bar graph may represent a category within the associated data set.